The Laboratory of Molecular Physiology was established in February of 2002 and moved into renovated laboratory space in March of 2002. The Section on Transmitter Signaling was inaugurated at this time. The primary focus of the section is to further our understanding of the molecular basis of signaling between G protein coupled receptors and voltage gated ion channels in neurons using electrophysiological, molecular, and imaging techniques. Dr. Paul Kammermeier, joined the Section in February 2002 as research fellow. Dr Huanmian Chen joined the Section in March of 2002 as a postdoctoral IRTA followed by Drs. Henry Puhl and Juan Guo as Staff Scientist and Visiting Fellow, respectively, in August 2002. Subsequently, Dr. Kammermeier, accepted an Assistant Professor position at the Northeast Ohio Universities College of Medicine and departed in late August of 2002. Dr. John Partridge will join the section in October of 2002 as a research fellow thereby completing the staff of the Section on Transmitter Signaling. Active recruitment for a Section Chief of the Imaging Section is currently underway with plans for establishment of the section projected for late 2002 or early 2003. Laboratory space has recently been renovated to house the Imaging Section. Projects currently getting started include investigation of the signaling components underlying modulation of calcium channels in peripheral and central neurons. The use of small interfering RNA (siRNA) to ablate specific genes is being evaluated in neurons using microinjection techniques. Preliminary data suggest that the technique will be useful for targeting precise components of the signaling pathways that link receptors with ion channels. A second project aims to establish whether G proteins influence the agonist pharmacology of CB1 cannabinoid receptors. In particular, the ability of G protein alpha subunit to dictate efficacy of naturally occurring endocannabinods will be examined. Finally, new optical techniques are being developed to facilitate real time monitoring of receptors, signaling molecules and ion channels in neurons. A microscopy system designed to utilize a combination of Total Internal Reflectance Fluorescence (TIRF) and Fluorescence Resonance Energy Transfer (FRET) is under construction and the potential of this instrument to probe neuronal protein-protein interactions on a millisecond time scale will be evaluated.